jorvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily
| tribes = | place = 3/18 | alliances = | challenges = | votesagainst = 1 | days = 37 }} Emily is a contestant from . Profile Name (Age): Emily (24) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Daylight Time Occupation: Substitute Teacher Personal Claim to Fame: Uhhh I have a tumblr post with almost 250,000 notes? Also the kids at my high school all say I’m the “cool sub,” so there’s that. I recently got 101% for the first time on Donkey Kong 64 after having that game since about 6 or 7 years old and it was probably one of my proudest achievements of 2018 to be honest. Inspiration in Life: I basically want to be my favorite high school English teacher. Is that lame? She’s just the coolest lady, everyone loves her. She’s the perfect balance of being cool and funny and relatable while also being a really good teacher. I’ve also modeled myself after my big sister my whole life; she’s basically the cooler version of me.  Hobbies: As would be expected from a future English teacher, I love to read and write. I’ve always loved video games, though I wouldn’t say I’m particular fantastic at them—just totally mediocre, really. I’m a huge lover of music in many different forms, and I especially love singing: I’m actually in an acapella group at my college and I absolutely love it. I’m a big ol’ nerd and get involved in pop culture, and sometimes I watch this show called Survivor... Pet Peeves: Saying “I could care less” when you mean “I couldn’t care less.” People who walk or drive slow in front of you. Arrogance. Closed-minded people. “Nice” Guys ™. Fake pockets or lack of pockets on women’s clothing. Being told to calm down when you’re already calm. 3 Words to Describe You: Caring, Clever, Opinionated. If You Could Have 3 Things on the Island What Would They Be and Why? 1. Some way to listen to music; 39 days without music would be rough. 2. A deck of cards; we’d need a way to pass the time and there are so many different card games! 3. A hairbrush; my hair being a mess would drive me crazy. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I think I have the right traits for it! I’m good at building relationships, and think I could do well at endearing myself to people and making them feel that I care for them and that they matter to me, which is something everyone wants to feel. I also place a high value on my intelligence and think I would have the wits to navigate the strategic waters of the game. Survivor Voting History ORG History * Rob's Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls - 7th Place Trivia * Emily is the first contestant to be the highest placing member of a tribe. ** She is also the first contestant to be the highest placing gender in a season. * Emily received the least amount of votes of anyone in , with only one vote cast against her. * Emily, along with Abi, Jordan, and Dexter are the first contestants to reach the merge without attending Tribal Council. They would be followed by Hayley, Nuge, and Theo from . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Venezuela Contestants Category:Venezuela Jury Members Category:Valencia Tribe Category:Glassdik Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:JorVivor Category:Survivor: Venezuela